Lust of the Dragon
by Dubledolix09
Summary: Micchy is frustrated, he wants Mai for himself, but what challenges await for him? Warning: Contains rape, sexual themes, and mature language.


**Duble:** Hello viewers, you already who I am so don't need to introduce myself to you. Just to let you know, I do not own any of the characters or the story of Kamen Rider Gaim, that honor belongs to Toei, Bandai, and Gen Urobuchi. Just in case you don't get what the story's about, it's based on the fact that, 1. Mitsuzane is a teenager with a severe crush on a girl (Mai)-and might as well be sexually frustrated-and 2. He LOVES to do anything that makes himself feel good.

**Micchy:** And that makes you think I would ever be reduced to such dirty acts on my own in this fic against Mai-san?

**Duble:** (startled) Micchy! Hmp, you know I've done this only to entertain and gives viewers something to read about.

**Micchy:** Well you better make sure that _you_ remain entertained after I deal with you in the credits. Mai-san will never be happy if she knew I had my way with her so early.

**Duble:** (snarks and smiles) Then maybe you should've stayed with Kouta and the others instead of betraying them.

**Micchy:** (eyes widen in rage, leans forward) Shut up.

(Micchy storms out of the conference room, leaving Duble alone)

**Duble:** (turns to audience, lifts up his finger and points) Story, on stage!

* * *

After upon defeating his older brother, Mitsuzane lounges in the office that was once that of Takatora Kureshima's. Though he would never admit it, the scene of his brother plunging into the water has crushed him from the inside out, but he tried to hide with a facade of over bloated pride and arrogance that he can do anything he wants now that the one true obstacle in his life is dead.

Occasionally, no, _all the time_ after he defeated Takatora he's been invaded by what appears to be the "ghost" of his brother, tormenting him with information of the fact Micchy can never be anything more than his brother's shadow as he takes all the things Takatora was for himself and that he always relies in tricks to get ahead in life.

"Damn that Nii-san", he growled to himself, "if only he'd stay out of my way, then he wouldn't have lost his own life. Instead, like Kouta Kazuraba, he picked the idiot decision to fight me and lost because of hesitation." He gets up and paces around the room, continuing in talking to himself. "Nii-san, Mai-san, everyone of Team Gaim, were taken from me now… all because of that idiot! Kazuraba Kouta." Tension rises and a metaphorical music of death plays as Micchy's evilness and insanity soon riles up his mind once more.

"It was because of him that Yuya-san died. It was because of him that Ryoji Hase died. It was because of him that Sid-san died. It was because of him that Mai-san was sad! _It was because of him that everyone is fighting a worthless battle!_" he bangs his clenched fist against a nearby wall, "**It was because of him that I lost almost everything I cared about!**" As he takes a deep breathing in order to manage his anger, Takatora, or rather his spirit, appears behind him and taunts "All of those things were your own fault."

Micchy stops breathing and seemingly regains his composure, he turns to see the image of his brother behind him with a straight, emotionless expression. Micchy gives a more vicious looking expression at his words, but still tries to maintain his composure. "What did you say, Nii-san? That I'm the one responsible with everything that's happened so far? Hahaha! Last I checked, _you're_ the one to rely on Sengoku Ryoma for aid and look what happened to you."

Takatora doesn't respond to his younger brother's words but instead continues his own preaching. "It was because of your plan to draw me out that lead to Ryoji Hase's death. It was because of your negligence with Kazuraba and everyone's feelings that everything went out of control. And it was you, who have no doubt, made Mai sad with everything you are doing." Mitsuzane is undergoing so much stress that he's unable to talk back to his former brother without going out of control again. Taking advantage of his hesitation, Takatora finishes off his speech with another fact, "You have left Sid to die against Roshuo to make an alliance with the Overlords, which have resulted in everybody fighting out of defense and the city being abandoned. I say you have only yourself to blam-"

Micchy has finally snapped and shouts at his brother with a voice of built-up anger, "**You're lying! You fucking lier, lies!** Everything I was doing was perfectly okay, but _somebody and someone_ always just happened to be in the way when things were going right! What's more, one of _your_ employees told me I never had a home!" Takatora once more doesn't respond, when he speaks he starts by saying "Mitsuzane, don't you have any regret over any of the things you're doing? If you keep doing what you're doing, you'll really lose everything.

Not appreciative of his answer, Micchy pulls out his Sengoku Driver with the Grape Lockseed already attached to it, shaking from his barely concealed anger. "Bullshit! Your days of haunting me are over, Takatora Kureshima!" Micchy slaps the driver onto his pelvis area and hits the cutting blade.

"**Hai! Budou Arms! Ryu! Hou! Ha-Ha-Ha!**"

Standing there was once Mitsuzane, a purple and green gunslinger named "Armored Rider Ryugen" stands. Takatora just smirks gives a "Hmp!" Provoked, Micchy charges at Takatora and tries to punch him, but instead his fist phases through the elder Kureshima's face, leaving the latter unharmed. When Micchy turns to glare at his brother, Takatora gives another annoying smirk to Ryugen. Angered all over again, Ryugen uselessly flail his fists and feet like a wild animal and a rotten child and unsuccessful in making his brother so much as flinch. Finally, having enough, Micchy tries to shoot Takatora with the gun in his hand. Predictably, the energy shots also harmlessly phase through his body, instead making melted holes in the wall. Takatora disappears and reappears right next to Ryugen, saying "I'll give you some time to think everything over." And with that, he vanishes from view.

Micchy deactivates his Lockseed and Driver, returning him back to human form. He stands, breathing heavily and blatantly, eyes looking like a demented madman. Entering through the door, Redyue walks in and sees Micchy standing by himself, along with the melted spots Ryugen shot at. She turns to her apprentice and asks, "Something a matter?" her deep, unfeminine voice reaches into Micchy, snapping him out of his state of trance. "I'm alright" Micchy answers. This bemuses Redyue.

* * *

To let go of the stress from dealing with Ghost!Takatora, Micchy takes a stroll outside of the once-Yggdrasil Tower and walked among the streets. He has to take precaution just in case anyone of the remaining Rider Alliance would find him, and no doubt take revenge on him for Takatora's sake, and for his attack on Kouta. Micchy suddenly stops mid-walking and flashes back to what Takatora says, _I'll give you some time to think everything over._

_What's there to think about_, he thought to himself. He already got much of what he wanted, he has Mai, the power of the Overlords at his side, Yggdrasil's headquarters, what is there more of? Perhaps the need to kill Kouta, no not even the thought of that seems to be enough for him. Then suddenly, a magazine flies over and lands on his foot. Taking notice of the strange object, he picks it up and reads it. His attitude converts from interest to disgust when he realizes that what he discovered was a _porno_ magazine.

To wit, the cover is that of an adult woman with long black hair in nothing but a bra and panties. Micchy turns the pages and sees pictures of women showing off their bodies, including naked breasts, exposed clit, and finally upskirt shots. Micchy was bemused at first, but then, a sudden gripping feeling envelops inside him, telling him to further examine the sheets. He then read through and through, feelings of fulfillment went from being subtle to obvious, and he's beginning to enjoy every second of it, something in his pants feeling swollen. Micchy realizes what he's doing and stops, he closes the magazine and stares at it blankly.

"What am I doing to myself?" he asked himself, remembering all the lessons his brother tried to teach him. "I can't be lead astray by some amateur pornography!" he tosses the magazine onto the ground, and repeatedly stamps on it. After he stops, he takes short deep breaths and begins giggling. "Heheheheh! I see… this is another test God is trying to give me: How long will I keep myself locked to my goals. Well too bad! I'm never going to lead myself astray that easily."

"So now you listened to me." Micchy looks up and sees the illusion of his brother standing in front of him again. "Nii-san." Micchy says in a low tone. Takatora puts up a smug mug and says, while walking around him "I told you over and over again not to let you be let astray by those street trash, but you never listened. Now look what has happened with you."

"Say, nii-san, you told me its my fault that Yuya died, right? Heheh, DON'T SCREW WITH ME! It was Kouta's fault and it was Sid who gave him the Sengoku Driver, not me, get your facts straight!"

"Hhmp, you couldn't allow Kouta or Mai know because you didn't want them to know, even though they deserve the right the know.

"Because that idiot wouldn't learn either way!"

"I showed Kazuraba the video of his friend's fate and that gave him the will to fight and change the scale of power between the Beat Riders and Yggdrasil. Do you still think that you're in the right?"

Micchy does not speak up, instead remains silent and looks down, fists clenched hard. Takatora warps in front of him and says the following.

"I can tell, Mitsuzane, that you want your way with that girl. But does she want you? Or Kouta Kazuraba?" Takatora notices Micchy flinching, his right eye twitched wildly. This causes Takatora to smile and continue "All your life, you've relied on tricks, lies, and manipulation to have your way, like a spoiled child and a coward. Instead of working with your own personal skills and achieving your own goals and awards, you've reduced yourself to the lowest of the low, being just as bad, no worse, than the kids who bullied you throughout your childhood and the cons who have con our parents. You couldn't move on from your past, yet all of your friends, including "that idiot" Kouta Kazuraba, could. What does that make you, younger brother?"

With that, Takatora disappears again and Micchy is left by himself in the streets, walking slowly back to Yggdrasil Tower.

* * *

Micchy was in his office, playing around in his computer, going onto youtube watching some videos he enjoyed watching when he was younger. One was called Ed, Edd n Eddy, while not terribly popular in Japan, to Micchy it was funny and good for some reason.

"Where, Ed? Where'd you hide the magazines!?" says Eddy in the youtube video, followed by a bald kid named Johnny exclaiming, "I don't get them either, buddy". Micchy pauses the video and thinks it over. He was sick of being reminded of an event that just happened _once_ in his life, which was recently. _What's so good about lust and sex, what power does it give you anyway besides looking like a fool?_ he said to himself, still on about the brief feeling from when he read the magazine. "I know you want to have your way with that girl, Mitsuzane", those words from the image of his brother have echoed in his mind.

"Baka (idiot)," he says to himself, referring to his brother "you know nothing!" he gets up from the chair and slams his hands on the desk. "Once Mai-san comes to reason and realizes how destined we are for each other, that will be the finest satisfaction I ask for."

"You still don't get it do you?" Micchy nearly jumped from listening to _his_ voice again, reluctantly he raised his head to see his general direction. "You again, when will you ever leave me alone, Nii-san?"

"Do you still think that striking me down, your own brother, was the best thing you could've done?"

"YES! All my life, you tried to control me, forcing your beliefs and expectations into my being without regard to the fact I have my own personality and beliefs."

"True, but Kouta and your other friends always been there for you and reach out for you, even as corrupted as you are now. You had many other choices to be free of my bad parenting."

"Shut up!"

The two stare at each other, neither giving out until a tie breaker comes around.

"I have warned you not to cross such a line. Now no one will ever trust you." Micchy and Takatora turn to see the Mysterious Girl standing in the room just a few meters next to Micchy, facing the direction where the exit door is. "Mai-san, what are you-" Micchy mistook the girl for Mai due to their similar facial features, only to realize otherwise "No, you're not Mai-san. You're that girl I saw in my dream, at the stage, and the Bujin World; the Priestess of Fate."

The mysterious girl finally turns to him and says "Should you continue to believe the world should resolve around you, you're gonna continue living a lifetime worth of irreversible tragedy."

"Not true exactly" Everybody turn to see DJ Sagara just leaning by the door wearing his usual DJ outfit. "Sagara," exclaimed Micchy "Who's next, Redyue? Roshuo? The real Takatora!?" he clenches his fists at such a thought.

Sagara raises his finger and points to Micchy, "You, Mitsuzane-kun, are confused over what you want and what your actual goal is. Honestly, if you want your girlfriend to like you, you could've just begin talking to her, since you're so confident that you can manipulate anyone to do what you want them to."

"Well, why can't I!?"

"Because, Kaito Kumon already possesses that ability. You just ended up with the alternative power to reach your goals."

"What?" Micchy was incredibly confused with Sagara's words. Sagara continued "As you see Kaito Kumon, if he wants to, can just bark the order and the others listen. He wants power yes, but an alternative way to achieve power is to convince others to help you in your cause. You, kid, well look around you, you've made allies with Yggdrasil, Sid, Ryoma, the Overlords, and particularly Redyue. All of which are known to be untrustworthy people, not even Kaito can make friends with these folks. You want to control others, now you're controlling your's and their shared desire. Kouta Kazuraba has some impressive lockseeds at his disposal, two of which are superior to any Lockseed before them, he wants to protect after all, so he needs all the power can get to do so."

Micchy asked "But what does that have to do with the subject here?"

"Oh, my point? My point is that, each of you have a certain ability that, ironically, is desired by each other. Ironic, hah?"

"No way, I refuse to believe this."

"Oh no?"

A crack opens up in the room near Sagara, Micchy looks through it and sees Kaito and the other Armored Riders, barring Kouta, himself, Ryoma, and Takatora forming up a single circle.

"No unnecessary movements! Get back-to-back!" ordered Baron, and everyone immediately listened "Stay calm, and watch each other's backs! Their numbers are intimidating, but each one is no threat. Don't waste energy, hold the line, and turn the tide!" Follows up with Jounouchi and Oren's approval.

"You're a surprisingly good tactician."

"A sound plan. I shall accept your command!"

Micchy couldn't believe what he was seeing. "Impossible, ridiculous, no one has ever listen to whenever I tell them what to do." Sagara walks over and grins "Ooh, that's only part 1, now for part 2"

The image changes to a view of Kouta, from left and right, acquiring his most powerful Lockseeds one by one, Watermelon, to Jimber, to Kachidoki, and finally Kiwami.

First in Watermelon Arms, Kouta traps an Evolved Inves in an energy sphere and jumps "Gonna slice you up." he cuts through the barrier multiple times, destroying the Inves trapped.

Second in Jimber Lemon Arms, Gaim was thrashing Bravo left-to-right, getting in solid blows whereas Bravo couldn't to him. Finally being pinned down, Bravo expresses shock at Kouta's new power. "He's on a whole new level."

"I can't let anyone beat me anymore!" he inserts his Lemon Energy Lockseed into the Sonic Arrow, charging energy into the arrow tip. He and Bravo clash their best attacks, but ends with Oren being defeated, and blasted out of the building.

Third in Kachidoki Arms, Gaim fires at all the Kurokage Troopers on their Dandeliners, and then easily destroys three Suika Arms mechs controlled by Sid without breaking a sweat.

Fourth and finally, in Kiwami Arms, Kouta summons weapon after weapon upon Demushu before restraining with a Spear Victory.

"**Kiwami Squash!**"

Demushu is trapped by several banana projections holding him in place, struggling to get free "This can't be, this can't be! I can't lose to you pathetic apes!"

Gaim combines the Musou Saber with the Dai Dai Dj Gun, forming the latter's sword mode.

"**Kiwami Au Lait!**"

Gaim destroys Demushu with a rainbow energy slash from the DJ Gun Sword Mode.

The crack closes, ending the scene.

"Now you see, each of you are better off with what you have now."

The room went to silence for a few seconds before Micchy giggles and speaks up. "Vanish, all of you, I've had enough of today as it is."

"No" said by Sagara. This shocks Micchy, putting himself on guard.

"We have two more things to do with you, first…" said the Priestess of Fate. Both Sagara and the girl's eyes glow. Suddenly, golden sparkles surround Takatora, and with a large burst of light, he appears to have…not changed a bit. "That's it?" Micchy bewildered. Takatora, for some reason, walks up and, to the former's surprise, manages to land his newly existent hand on the table, making a large thud sound. "Let's settle this, Mitsuzane." Takatora punches Micchy with his remaining arm, knocking the corrupted rider fly off his seat, just barely near the windows.

After getting back to his feet, Micchy regathers his rage. "You want me to kill you again!?"

The Priestess explains the situation with Micchy "Right now, you will commit yourself to another match with your brother's image, and defeat him", "as a test to your resolve and how much you have changed from being merely his younger brother." finished by Sagara. Takatora swings his arm and reveals his fixed Sengoku Driver and Lockseed in his hand. He slaps the Driver onto his pelvic area and turns the blade, splitting his Lockseed open.

"**Soiya! Melon Arms! Tenka Gomen!**"

Takatora is covered in white base armor, then layered by a green, melon-themed armor. Armed with a shield and sword.

Micchy is left speechless "What the hell, so I have to defeat even the ghost of my brother, ha? Not to difficult." He pulls out his Sengoku Driver and attaches it to his waist, and then pulls out his Kiwi Lockseed. _I could use the Genesis Driver right away, but with that power I used on Kouta and Kaito Kumon, I realize I won't need it to beat my brother anymore. I will defeat my brother once again, this time on equal terms to prove who is the better Kureshima brother in the end._ he thought to himself.

"Henshin!"

*attaches Lockseed to driver* "**Lock On!**" *turns cutting blade*

"**Hai! Kiwi Arms! Geki, Rin, Sei-ya Ha!**"

Micchy's body becomes that of Ryugen and a brown and green armor envelops his very being, arming him twin disk blades. Both brothers take up a fighting stance with Sagara and the Priestess acting as spectators. Ryugen starts off first, he rushes towards Zangetsu and slashes his blades against him, Zangetsu negates the blow with a left-guard with his shield and pounces off Micchy, knocking him off balance. Taking this opportunity, Zangetsu steps forward and wages two slashes at Ryugen and kicks him onto his ass. Ryugen immediately gets up and continues the charge, still unsuccessful in landing any solid blows.

Ryugen tries to slash one of his disks onto Zangetsu, but Zangetsu blocks the blade with his sword and slips it onto Ryugen's grip at eye-blinding speed. Micchy recoils from the sharp pain and lets go of his left disk, dropping it onto the ground like a rock. Micchy tries to hack his remaining blade at his former brother, but Zangetsu once again blocks the blade with his Musou Saber. This time, he pulls the hammer above the hilt of the saber, lighting four spots at the sword's blade section and pulls the gun-like trigger, firing four continuous shots after the other, forcing Ryugen to collapse to the ground. Zangetsu kicks his downed brother towards at where Sagara stands. Micchy has barely enough energy to recover and get back up to his knees, Sagara takes this chance to taunt.

"Do you see now, boy? No matter what, you'll never be able to defeat your brother, as he was the one to have bring all you are now. You're just a living manifestation of his mistakes."

"Heh," Micchy scowls underneath his helmet "if I still remain underneath Nii-san's shadow, then I won't be anymore"

"You've already said it, but here you are being defeated by a _ghost_ of him, of all things."

"Well how's is he so strong? The real Takatora wouldn't be this strong, even with the Genesis Driver."

"Just like how you removed your own psychological limitations to access you're full powers, so has the image of your brother, Takatora. In the end, whatever you do, you're brother can do better."

Micchy finally finds the strength to stand up, and replaces his Sengoku Driver for the Genesis Driver, dissolving his Kiwi armor in the process. "Don't ever compare me to my brother, again. I, am, ME!" he takes out his Melon Energy Lockseed and unlocks it.

"**Melon Energy**"

Micchy's inner dialogue:

_I am not that weak, useless Micchy anymore._

He places the Melon Energy lock onto the Driver and locks it.

"**Lock On!**"

_I won't allow anyone to control me, and lead me astray from my true goals anymore._

Micchy/Mitsuzane pushes the handle that unlocks the Melon Energy lockseed, filling the canister on it with orange "juice".

"**Soda**"

_I am Mitsuzane Kureshima, future grand handler of humanity._

Mitsuzane's Ryugen base armor dissolves and reveals a more advanced, white and black, version of Zangetsu, known as Zangetsu Shin. He soon gets covered another melon-themed armor, but with only one shoulder guard and armed with a red, bladed bow called the Sonic Arrow. He holds up the arrow and pulls the hammer, generating green energy onto the center tip. When he lets go, fires a golden arrow of energy at Zangetsu, who blocks with his shield. It doesn't stop there, Zangetsu Shin keeps on firing arrow after arrow at Zangetsu, who continues to block them and move straight forward until he reaches blade-length from Mitsuzane.

Zangetsu attempts to hack his sword at Zangetsu Shin, but the latter, surprisingly, effortlessly blocks the strike and counters with a slash at the torso. Zangetsu tumbles back Zangetsu Shin just stands there and waits for another attack. Zangetsu pushes his sword at Zangetsu Shin, trying to stab him, but Mitsuzane sidesteps and pushes the blade with his Sonic Arrow, knocking Zangetsu off balance. Taking his chance, Zangetsu Shin stabs him at the torso and shoots an arrow, blasting the weaker rider far across the floor. Zangetsu gets up and turns his Sengoku Driver twice.

"**Soiya! Melon Au Lait!**"

Mitsuzane removes his Melon Energy Lockseed and puts it in a slot on his Sonic Arrow and pulls the hammer, charging a stronger arrow blast at the tip. Zangetsu slashes the air, creating a blade of energy directed at Zangetsu Shin, the latter counters by firing the arrow he charged at it, the two attacks clash but with the former attack ultimately being overpowered. Zangetsu groans in pain as he gets hit with the arrow and disappears into light. "Hmhmhmh" Zangetsu looks at Mitsuzane "well done, Mitsuzane."

Zangetsu Shin deactivates his belt, turning him back to human form. When he turns around, he finds Sagara and the Priestess nowhere to be found. He walks back to his seat, expecting to rest for the mess of the day. When he gets to his computer, he sees a video involving an asian man and a asian woman, most likely a couple, being together in bed, ready to mate.

"I love you, dear." said the woman.

"I love you too, darling." replied the man.

Then the two kissed, with the man fondling his hand on the woman's breast, clearly arousing the both of them. The man then humps on the woman, causing the latter to moan in pleasure. The whole bed begins to shake as their sexual tension increases. While Mitsuzane doesn't understand it, he starts to have a boner and is tranced into it. That is, until Redyue enters through the door and Mitsuzane immediately Xs out the window he was in. He tried to look as though nothing have happened but Redyue was too smart for him.

"Something a matter," she starts her sentence "I heard as though a struggle has happened here. And don't try to lie to me, I'll find out one way or another."

Mitsuzane bit his lip but gives out "I…"

"He had a sparring match with his brother, or at least part of himself." The duo turn to see Sagara near the door. Redyue appears to be pissed.

"Sagara, you've had the gall to lead our king astray, and now you plan to do the same with my apprentice!"

Sagara just smiled "I'm not leading him astray, as a matter of fact; I'm doing the opposite. I'm helping him find what he really wants in life, beyond just controlling and having people being obedient to him."

"How's that, I gave him as much as he can ask for like my own son, what more could he want and need? All he needs now is to become just like me and his journey is complete."

"Would you want him to become the same as you when you made your two past boyfriends turn on and kill each other? Especially since he actually cares about his love whereas you haven't?"

Mitsuzane's eyes widen with shock upon hearing his words. "What?!"

Redyue turns to Mitsuzane "Do not heed his words, he's a snake who manipulates and tells lies!"

"This coming from you?" said Sagara. In rage, Redyue turns with the intention in killing him, only to find he's disappeared. She growls to herself in anger. Mitsuzane, still on with what's going on, asks Redyue a question.

"Redyue"

"What is it?" said Redyue, wondering what her apprentice has to say.

"It's just…can Femushinmu feel love? Beside Roshou?"

Redyue was bemused at first, but obliged. "Mitsuzane, it seems it is about time you get aquatinted with the history of us Femushinmu."

"It all started when I was still in school. I hung out with my friends in arts and science divisions, then a certain young man comes up and proposes to me. He was a very kind boy, too kind for my taste. I went bored with him as time goes on and switched to another young man, one that was more aggressive and less sensitive with others around him, a true bully at that. When my former partner found out, he went to bloodlust rage, and the two fought till the end. When everything was over, my first murdered my second, horrified at what he did, he committed suicide. Love is very stupid isn't it? I played the innocent over the incident, claiming that it was my lovers' faults, when really it was my own doing that destroyed them and their families. Oh, how I loved making others believe others are responsible for things that another is actually responsible for."

The last sentence hits Mitsuzane the most, since it's a reflection of how he made Kouta and Takatora feel.

***Flashback***

Micchy grips Kouta by the collar and blames him for a certain event that he himself is responsible for, "Kouta-san, you've made Mai-san sad, you don't deserve to be a hero!" *shoves Kouta to the ground*

Next, Takatora has Zangetsu Shin pinned down and demands him an answer "Why did you learn only from the dark parts of me? You could've shone brighter than I ever could!"

"You're still on about that? All you ever did was push your expectations on me!" *pushes Takatora off*

***Flashback ends***

"But upon turning into what you humans call an "Overlord", I no longer need to become and lier and a coward, relying on my inherited rights as a female and a grade A student to have my way. When the beans were spilled, I have revealed to all of my friends I'm the one responsible for their deaths, and have murdered my parents beforehand, and the looks of horror and betrayal in their faces are extraordinary! I feel so ecstatic from seeing others follow what I want them to."

"You're last sentence is exactly is what I want to feel." said Mitsuzane.

"Ah. I think it's about time you see that girl you like. You don't have much time."

"I'll think about it." he closes his eyes as though he's about to sleep, but has an additional question.

"Oh, one more thing, who was Roshuo like exactly before?"

"Hm, he was a violent, ruthless man. Very much like that red warrior your former allies have. He always goes about how people that are weak deserve to be crushed underfoot, and how the strong have been put into obscurity by the lesser. Now it's time for you to rest."

"Wait! What about Demushu!?"

"Good night" she breaths out a deep green gas that causes Mitsuzane to feel dazy and sleeps on his desk. His vision soon blacks out, and the last he hears is the sound of Redyue exiting the room through the door.

* * *

3 hours(?) later

"Damn that Redyue" Mitsuzane wakes and grabs his head in pain from the early waking up. He walks out of the room and went to the hallways, where he meets with an eerily familiar face.

There stands, an image of his past, untainted self appears before him, in the same ghostly vail as Takatora. The scene of this shocks Mitsuzane greatly, causing him to become frustrated again. "What are you doing here?" he got no answer, making him more frustrated "Just go away! Take a hike! I've had enough of you and everyone getting in my way!", afterwords the past Micchy finally speaks up.

"Are you happy with yourself? Because of you, I lost my friends, my brother, and now my world. All your life you've used lives and tricks to control others."

"Shut up! You've done the same thing yourself have you not? If anything, _you're_ the one responsible for all this!"

Past Micchy does not give a reaction.

"You've always tried to lash out at others, blaming everything entirely on them without seeing through what you've done wrong yourself. If you turn back now, I'm sure Kouta-san would forgive you."

"I said shut up! That idiot has crossed the line he shouldn't have, he caused everyone to fight in a meaningless war! His "hope" has caused the life of millions to die out because he couldn't act ruthless for one fucking day!"

"The reason all those lives die out was because the people that _you_ have trusted have screwed up in their goal to save humanity."

"Silence! I will not tolerate any of this nonsense anymore."

"I know that you want to do with Mai-san. Do it and I will end what's left of your miserable life." With that, Micchy disappears from sight from Mitsuzane. Have his way with Mai? Mitsuzane does not understand what his past self is saying. He continues his way to the place where Redyue had placed the humans sacrificed for Roshuo's queen. In there, he saw Rica and Rat's unconscious bodies lying, having their energies absorbed into the life-absorbing machine. "You fools should've just obey and joined me, then you wouldn't have got into trouble." he walks around the room, pondering to himself until he sees one of victims is a girl who's wearing a short, denim skirt and black leg wear. Mitsuzane doesn't mind at first, but the video he watched earlier went into his head, causing his hormones to make him pay attention to the girl's features. She has short, black hair and a white t-shirt.

Without thinking, or realizing it, Mitsuzane touches the bottom of the girl's skirt and began pulling it up. He moves to see her green panties, he pokes it and fondles it with his fingers. Then, he moves the front aside, and insert and thrust his fingers in her soft, wet vagina. Each thrust causes him to skip a heartbeat, feeling him with glee. _Does Mai-san's feel like this?_ he asked himself mentally. He then realizes what he's doing and stumbles into a wall, holding onto his hand like it's stained in blood. "What am I doing to myself?" he turns around and punches the wall with the same hand "I'm with Mai-san now! I can't be lead astray by a video made by and meant for street trash!" at that moment he realized he sounds very much like his brother. Speaking of Takatora, the image appears again next to Mitsuzane. "Ironic, you said you hated me, but you actually use the same things I try to teach you" his words struck Mitsuzane like a treasure chest of gold.

"Shut your mouth, Takatora! This is all your fault!" he shows him his cum-stained hands of the girl he molested to get his point across. "Now Mai-san will-!"

"Never like you?", his sentence is finished by his former personality in his head again, who is right behind him. "When will you learn? You want to control people, yet…you can't even control yourself. How controversial is that? Besides, after all you've done before this, do you honestly believe Mai-san will choose to stick with you?"

Mitsuzane has enough and storms out of the chamber "Vanish! Go away! Begone!" he flails his arms around to have their appearances vanish. As he exits the room to go see Mai, he sees Sagara and the Priestess standing idly. "Sagara" replied Mitsuzane.

"Yo, boy. Now this time, is your final test."

"Final lesson?"

Two columns of light appear in front of Sagara in colors white and green. Appears Takatora and Micchy. "What the…?" replied Mitsuzane. Takatora and Micchy change into Zangetsu and Ryugen, respectively. Ryugen and Zangetsu pulls the hammers in their guns (or gun-mode musou saber, in Zangetsu's case) and takes aim at Mitsuzane. Realizing the situation, Mitsuzane takes out his Genesis Driver and Melon Energy Lockseed, puts them on, and transforms.

"**Melon Energy! Soda! Melon Energy Arms!**" a japanese instrumental is heard after the transformation sequence. Ryugen and Zangetsu fire, continuous bolts of energy hail onto Mitsuzane's direction. Mitsuzane uses his Sonic Arrow to deflect and block each blasts, however the sheer number of shots coming eventually overwhelmed him, forcing him against the wall, screaming in agony.

"Now, do you surrender or do you not?" questioned Sagara.

Stubborn as he is, Mitsuzane gathers his strength and moves forward, putting his weapon in front to absorb the barrage. "Shut…your…hole…! Ehrrhhhh! I will never…let anyone take my happiness ever again. Nobody, will take whatever was mine…ever again!"

As he makes it half-way, a few shots hit and damaged his Genesis Driver, exposing a few circuits, and disintegrating half his helmet. "I…I…I will be there! FOR MY FUTURRREEE!" the remains of his helmet disappears along with one shoulder armor and leg armor.

Sagara smirks "If that is your answer, then retort."

Zangetsu turns the blade on his Sengoku Driver three times, activating its Sparking feature. Followed Ryugen pressing the blade of his driver twice, activating its Au Lait Feature. Finally, Zangetsu Shin pushes the handle of his Genesis Driver once, activating its Squash feature.

"**Soiya! Melon Sparking!**" Zangetsu does wild arm-motions with his shield before firing a melon-shaped energy sphere.

"**Hai! Budou Au Lait!**" Ryugen has purple orbs hovering around his gun and merge them together into a larger orb and fires.

"**Melon Energy Squash!**" Zangetsu Shin/Mitsuzane hacks his Sonic Arrow at the two, unleashing a wave of energy.

All three attacks clashed, resulting in a large explosion that shattered most of the mirror in the vicinity, as well as causing a large hole in the roof. When the smoke clears, Sagara, the Priestess, and the Kureshima brothers were gone! Mitsuzane rubs his head in confusion, and realizes that his entire armor is completely undamaged, like it didn't happened in the first place. He continues to march forward to where Mai is.

* * *

After a while, Mitsuzane has brought Mai, who's wearing a white dress, into his office, seating quietly in a nearby sofa, refusing to make eye contact with her former friend. The former takes notice of this, he gets up from his chair and walks up to her. Mai notices and reluctantly looks at him in the eyes. "Micchy…" she speaks in a quiet, weak voice.

"Mai-san…" he squats down to match her height. "now that your safe from that wretched Kazuraba, everything will be alright."

She frowns "How is everything going to be alright?" she gets up and slaps Mitsuzane so hard he had to use one hand to keep himself balanced. "You hurt Peko! You hurt Kouta! And you kill Takatora-san! Please, Micchy. Return to the calm, peace loving Micchy we all knew. If you turn back now, Kouta and the others would forgive you."

Mai's mention of Kouta, plus her slap of him, has angered Mitsuzane to the breaking point, breaking the last straw that broke the camel's back. He gets up without saying a word, rubs the spot she hit, and readjust his hair. "Mai-san, don't you see, Kouta Kazuraba is spreading a disease you called "hope", and it kills all who dare embrace it. Mai-san, you will end like Yuya and Nii-san."

"I don't care!" her words struck through Mitsuzane like a razor-sharp spear "As long as Kouta, as long as everyone is happy, that's all I'll ever ask for."

Mitsuzane retorts "But that desire is exactly what made Kouta-san into the fool he is today!" he grabs her arm and squeezes it tightly, which scares Mai for her ex-friend's sudden attitude. "He always goes out of his way to help others, even if doing so would hurt or not benefit him, he just forgets about how to take care of himself. If he were more ruthless, then he would've been the greatest hero the world needed, but instead he allowed "hope" to use him as a vessel to spread it's deadly disease!"

He uses his other to hand to embrace Mai onto his being, which baffles her. "Mai-san, I can't allow you to be infected as well…" he leans forward and kisses her directly in the lips. After a few seconds of silence, the two broke the kiss and stare in eye contact. "Micchy…" Mai was in complete shock with her friend's change of nature. Suddenly and aggressively, Mitsuzane forces Mai down onto the sofa and has her pinned down, he lifts up her dress and rips off her panties. "No, Micchy!" screamed Mai, tears begin to flow in her eyes "Please, Micchy! Stop, please, I don't want this."

"Yes you do!" Mitsuzane gives a crazed, hungry look at Mai, finally lost control of his sex drive and caved to his sexual instincts. "You and I both know you want this, Mai-san. If I had the courage, I would've reveal my feelings to you earlier." Mitsuzane takes off his dress pants and reveals his stiff, hardened penis.

"Mai-san, you won't need to fear anything anymore." Without hesitation, he inserts his dick into Mai's vagina, causing her to squeal in pain. He keeps thrusting, pounding her special area with glee and relieved stress. Pant and pant as she must, Mai lets a mix of moaning and crying for each of Mitsuzane's thrusts. Harder and harder after each thrust.

"Mai…Mai-san!"

Pleasure spikes up from both of their spines, causing them to lose attention to anything else. Finally, Mitsuzane climaxed, white cum eject out of his dick and fills up Mai. The two took breaths and are exhausted.

"M…Micchy!"

Mitsuzane leans towards Mai.

"Yes, Mai-san?"

Mai kisses Mitsuzane in the lips, and embraces him with her arms. They broke free the next second, which causes the latter to smile.

"Mai-san…"

"You know Micchy, you're right, Kouta is a bumbling idiot anyways, he always tries to help others when it doesn't concern him."

The duo lean forward for another kiss.

"Micchy"

"Mai-san…"

Then the next second, Mitsuzane founds himself awake on his desk, still in the office. He looked to see Mai, but she wasn't anywhere in sight.

"Oh yeah, that's right. Redyue put me to sleep earlier."

This upsets him greatly, he gets up, slamming his hand on his desk, and turns to look through the window.

Mitsuzane's Inner Monologue: _That's right, time is too early for our love to reach to its apex. But I assure, Mai-san and I will be happy. I think I realize the nature of my challenge, it's to test my resolve, and how much I'm willing to go even if the world's against me. I made the right choice to abandon those fools down there._

He looks down to see what appears to be Armored Riders Gridon, Bravo, Baron, and Gaim fighting off dozens of Inves at once.

Suddenly, Mitsuzane giggles, then turns giggle to laughter, then turns laughter to hysterical cackling.

Unbeknownst to Mitsuzane, the Priestess and Sagara rest on top of Yggdrasil Tower.

The Priestess turns to Sagara "He's finally reached the absolute point of no return."

"Yeah, but this does make the game more interesting." said Sagara.

"What?" the Priestess gives a confused look.

"All I'm saying, is that Mitsuzane is becoming perhaps the most complex character I've seen throughout the years I've spent in this world. If he were to make a deal with the Lord of the Dead itself, then I will give him something worth while."

"Are you? You can't! He can't possibly survive such a danger!"

"You don't know until you try." Sagara holds up and reveals a red/orange, flaming style of Mitsuzane's Grape Lockseed.

The end

* * *

**Duble:** (attempting to make and prepare next story)

**Micchy:** (storms into the office, and slamming his hands on the group table) What kind of story was that?

**Duble:** (turns to see him) What?

**Micchy:** You left out a plothole over the fact I was asking about Demushu. What was the point of that!? And those scenes after Redyue knocked me out, bullshit! And most of all, I thought I finally had Mai-san be in love with me, but it was a dream!

**Duble:** Okay, 1) Demushu was a thug who beats up weaker people before turning into a tyrannical maniac upon becoming an Inves. And 2) I'm not good at making stories concerning sex or porn, so I added you're character arc to compensate. And 3), you know hard it is to prepare a story for days to come, my brain has gone fatigue from all that brainstorming.

**Micchy:** You still haven't told us you're motivation to write this fic.

**Duble:** Me? Because I was wondering what the hell were you doing at base while no one's around.

**Micchy:** Alright (gets up and pulls out his Genesis Driver with the Melon Energy Lockseed on it).

**Duble:** What are you doing?

**Micchy:** What does it look like I'm doing? (Puts on the driver and locks the Melon energy lock seed to the driver) I'm gonna put you out of business. (pushes handle)

**Lock ON! Soda! Melon Energy Arms!**

**Micchy:** (becomes Zangetsu-Shin) So that _I_ will be the main writer of the stories from now on!

**Duble:** (gets up from his seat and pulls out a Sengoku Driver with not 1, or 2, or 3, but _4_ slots)

**Micchy:** What the hell is that?

**Duble:** Foreshadowing (puts the Orange, Grape, Banana, and Melon Lockseeds into the slots)

**Micchy:** Well it doesn't matter, no matter how many A-class Lockseeds you use, it will never outclass an _S-class_ Lockseed.

**Duble:** Oh no?

Micchy rushes towards him

**Duble:** Henshin!


End file.
